Birthday Dash
"Birthday Dash" is the 4th episode of Object Connects. It was released on August 22, 2018, the same day as PlanetBucket22's birthday. In this episode, 9 teams are going egg hunting on a island to get the most eggs from the egg trees before time runs out. Cast Main Characters Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters *The casts from Inanimate Insanity and Bucket make their cameos in this episode. Recommended Characters See this page instead. Deaths 1. Flashlight died off screen and later recovered by Jack when they arrive on the island. 2. Vanilla died off screen and later recovered by Jack when they arrive on the island. 3. Thing died and torn into pieces thanks to The Smelly Peaches off screen. 4. Key Chain died and later being liquidized by The Smelly Peaches off screen. 5. Vanilla got crushed by a vehicle and died. Votes Who would you vote for? Who would you vote for? Crane Flower Vanilla Avocado Key Chain Quince Cotton Candy Reason Why People Voted For This Contestant * Key Chain's Reason: Due to his mess-ups from the first three episodes and punches Walky Talky, causing him to land on and smashes all the eggs they stole from the other teams, he blames himself for that and wants Avocado to stay in the game, causing him to be the first person to vote on himself and be eliminated instead. * Avocado's Reason: Avocado knows that he pushes and yells at Key Chain too much from the last episode, so he decides to vote for himself. * Cotton Candy's Reason: Avocado refused to join her alliance after what she did to him from What Camp: Part 2, so she wanted him out from the game * Crane Flower's Reason: Crane Flower was the only one beside Cotton Candy to not change her vote, so she voted for Avocado * Quince's Reason: Quince originally wanted to vote for Avocado, but he later changed his mind and voted Key Chain for causing Walky Talky to break all the eggs. * Vanilla's Reason: Same reason as Quince. Trivia *This is the first episode to be less than 20 minutes. *Machine, MushshroomMarioAnimation, and SliverKoopa888 weren't able to send their lines on time again, so they were replaced by PlanetBucket22 for this episode. **This is the second time it happened to The SliverKoopa888 ***Bocce Ball on the other hand, instead of voiced by PlanetBucket22, she was voice by SkaterCheese, making her the first character to be voiced by substitute actor rather than the creator himself. *This is the first episode Flashlight and Thing died. *Key Chain is the only one to use a confessional booth for this episode. *This is the first episode where ThePinkWaffle voices Quince. *This is the first appearance of Drinking Bird. **He is voiced by KirbyRider1337, making him the second character to be voiced by him. *Much like What Camp: Part 2, Avocado had used his phone in this episode. **However, he did mention that he hadn't send his video yet when he got captured by The Smelly Peaches. *The is both The Sleepy Strawberries and The Sneezy Oranges second time at the elimination. *This is the only episode JosephMekAnimation 6 had ever write before he left the Object Show Community. *Key Chain can shape both of his hands into a letter. *This is the first time Cotton Candy is seen without her “hair.” *Sundae spends her tokens for a Role Ticket, making her team, The Speedy Dragon Fruits, the first team to spend their tokens for a ticket at the store. *Key Chain, Stampy, Sundae, and Toothbrush got their bodies redesigned in this episode. *This is the lowest rating 2018 episode of Object Connects. *This is the last episode SoggyNuts voicing Key Chain before quiiting the show. *This is the first episode where some contestants formed an alliance. *This is the first time where the challenge takes place outside the camp. ** What Camp Part 2 does not counted even though the challenge is taking place at the beach, it's also taking placed at the canp. * This is the second time where the Connect-Copter appears. Easter Egg *Quince's fixing their grammar is a reference to What Camp: Part 1. *One of Crane Flower's lines from What Camp: Part 1, "HOLY CROPS", was reuse. *The island in this episode, Easter Island, was named after one of Chilie's territory. **However unlike the real world, this island is filled with forests and egg trees. *Candle was mentioned by Vanilla. *Cassette Tape was mentioned by Avocado and Flashlight. *Avocado mentioned the event that happened in What Camp: Part 2, giving him a reason why he and Key Chain refused to join Cotton Candy's alliance (most likely Avocado). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1